Attachment of polypeptides, proteins, antibodies, oligonucleotides, lipids, carbohydrates, and other biomolecules to surfaces has been achieved via a variety of means. Biomolecules attached to surfaces are useful in a variety of applications, e.g., purification, interaction studies, diagnosis, and development of therapeutics. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0153357 and 2005/0037397, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
For oligonucleotides, processes and reagents have been developed which allow for attachment of the oligonucleotide only at the 5′ position. However, new reagents and methods are needed which allow for more versatility in attaching a biomolecule to a surface, for example, attaching an oligonucleotide to a surface via its 3′ end.